Final Fantasy Cake Club
by CeciliaHeart
Summary: Helen is a mute girl. Mouto is a bakery owner and a mysterious girl is dating the crazy Kadaj. What will the ff7 characters do with this crazy trio? Vincent x OC , Yazoo x OC, Loz x OC, Kadaj x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy 7: Cake Club

Chapter 1: Bakery

A/N: This a story my friend MariahMaru helped me with and I hope you guys enjoy it. All credit to her OC Mouto excuse my grammar and I do not own FF7.

Vincent Valentine had to deal with alot. His well being, friends, enemies. But for the past couple of years...he had to deal with a mute girl named Helen. She wasnt much trouble since she didnt speak, but for people who didnt understand sign language (like Loz) it was difficult for Vincent to handle sometimes.

Even for Helen sometimes it became difficult for her to express herself. Somehow they manage through. Both her and Vincent left Midgar for a while and then decided to come back to live with Leon fora while.

"Are you sure were not bothering you...?" Vincent asked him while Helen unpacked her things.

"Its no bother. There's plenty of room. Stay as long as you like"

"Thank you" Vincent nodded.

Helen began moving her hands speaking in sign language.

_**"Vincent...Where do you want me to put your undies?"**_

Vincent made an annoyed faced at her and was glad that Leon didnt understand sign language.

"Just put them where ever you want..." Vincent replied. "Squall...We'll leave to the Forgotten City in awhile...I have business to take care of."

Leon nodded. "So you'll take her with you"

"Yeah. She can take care of herself"

"Alright"

...

Right in front of Leon's house there was a small bakery that had just been opened up by

a small girl named Mouto. She was an orphan that had been left with a lot of money from her parents. She was determined to sell a lot and show her customers all the delicious treats she could make.

Since her bakery had just started, the construction workers were still building the bathroom. Unfortunately for Mouto, she had to go to the bathroom that day and had forgotten to go before leaving her house.

"Hm...should I go to Cloud's?" She wondered aloud. "No he'll charge me again"

Then she looked over at Leon's place. "Yes! Squall will let me!"

So she raced off to Leon's place. She knocked on his door and as soon as he opened it, she ran up the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs Leon called out "So you come in my house and dont even say hi?"

Mouto stopped and waved to him "Hi" Then she continue to run toward the bathroom.

There she found a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be brushing her hair. Mouto shoved her out of the bathroom and closed the door. Once she got out she said to the girl "Sorry about that"

_**"You really just got me out of there and then took a piss?" **_She moved her__hands in sign language_**.**_

Fortunately for Mouto she understood sign language. "I said I was sorry!" She cried out.

Someone put their hand on Mouto's shoulder. It was Vincent. He looked down on her and said, "You just got my best friend out of the bathroom..."

"I'm soooorry!" Mouto apologized one more time.

Helen stuck her tongue out as Mouto left back to her bakery to take care of it.

Just as soon as Mouto got out of Leon's house, she stood there in shock and watched as a white haired man crashed a motorcycle in to the bakery and it randomly exploded in flames.

The white haired man looked at a stunned Mouto and quickly pointed at Cloud the man who was chasing him and said "The bad guy did it"

...

_**"Who was that girl...?" **_Helen asked Leon and Vincent.

Leon answered, "She owns the bakery right across the street. She barely moved in about 3 weeks ago"

_**"She's weird..."**_

Vincent made a face. "..Look who's talking..."

_**"Shut up...Leon make sure Vincent leaves in the next 10 minutes."**_

"You're coming with me little one_**"**_

_**"Sigh...Okay.."**_

...

"You destroyed my bakery!" Mouto yelled angry.

The white haired man named Loz approached her slowly. "It wasnt me. I just told you it was the bad guy!"

"Cloud wouldnt do that!...Right Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and said, "It was him. I've been chasing him for some time...Sorry about your bakery"

"You!" Mouto pointed a finger at Loz, "You're going pay for this!"

...

A/N: I know it was a short chapter but tell me what you think of it in your reviews. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy: Cake Club

Chapter 2: Forgotten Cupcake

Vincent and Helen went out to the Forgotten City at night to look for anything to fight or any suspicious activities. He took her up the trees since she couldn't climb them. He hid her under his red cloak and under his arms it made her look like a child.

"Keep a sharp eye" Vincent whispered. Helen nodded and looked around.

After a few minutes, she tapped Vincent and made hand gestures _**"Look over there"**_

Vincent turned his head and he could see a short white haired man being chased by the small girl that had pushed Helen out of the bathroom.

"That's…"

"_**The girl Mouto"**_

Loz was being chased down by Mouto who kept yelling "You'll pay for what you did to my bakery!"

"I told you the bad guy did it!" He yelled back.

"YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!"

Loz stopped when he saw his brothers Kadaj and Yazoo in the distance. He turned and grabbed the running Mouto and teleported to where his brother's where at.

He covered Mouto's mouth and she struggled against his grip.

"Hello Loz" Yazoo smiled.

"Who's the little girl you brought with you?" Kadaj looked down at Mouto. "She's looking angry"

"Well I didn't make her angry" Loz replied knowing all too well it was entirely his fault.

"Whoever she is…"Kadaj said. "Keep her calm while we prepare the children"

Loz nodded and they all walked deeper into the forest.

"Helen…"Vincent called the mute girl. "They look suspicious"

"_**Want to check them out?"**_

Vincent nodded. "I'll hide us…"

After Kadaj's speech on how the planet was torturing the children that had stigma, they all went to the river and drank the water as Kadaj told them.

Shortly after, Cloud showed up to rescue the children but Kadaj and Yazoo kept him busy.

Loz stayed back with Mouto at his side.

"You stay here now" He said. "I have to help my brothers"

"I knew you were the bad guy! You're attacking Cloud!" Mouto shouted.

"Shh..Quiet okay? I'll be back" Loz left to join in the fight and just afterwards, Mouto gasped softly as someone grabbed her from above and clasp their hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Mouto was put in a tree and she saw that Helen had grabbed her. She was wearing Vincent's long red cloak.

"Oh so now you decide to show up" Mouto complained.

Helen shrugged. _**"Quiet. We'll—"**_

"I don't wanna be quiet! I've been told that too much today!"

Mouto kept shouting and Kadaj and his brothers took notice.

Helen face palmed herself and shook her head. She disappeared in the cloak and jumped down from the trees. Kadaj began attacking the red cloak and Vincent began shooting from the cloak. He and Helen were both hiding inside it.

Yazoo began shooting with his gunblade Velvet Nightmare and one of the bullets missed Helen by a few inches. Vincent decided to move and shift the cloak around, while still shooting.

"That stupid bastard" Helen thought.

Mouto simply stood there quietly looking over at all the fighting and surprisingly not getting harmed at all.

Kadaj and his brothers were too busy trying to keep up with Vincent and Helen but they disappeared in the night. Kadaj decided to give that fight up and moved to their hideout meanwhile.

Loz left Mouto behind and then thought, "I'll pay her a little visit again tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Velvet Nightmare Pastry

A/N: Thank you for all of those who have favorite and followed this story :3

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Morning came after that long night of fighting and Helen and Vincent took Mouto with them to Leon's house since her bakery had been destroyed.

Leon looked at the three of them when they came in and thought to himself, "If I keep being this nice to people, I'll have a hotel in no time" But despite that, he welcomed them in. Besides, he already knew Mouto and felt bad for her.

"I swear his going to pay!" She complained at breakfast. "I was barely going to open it and he just…ugh!"

Helen watched her and motioned her hands, _**"Dude…We can help you"**_

"How?!"

"_**We can just fix your bakery up. I have money"**_

"How much do you have?"

"…_**Hm…About 1 million"**_

Mouto's jaw dropped. "How did you get so much money?"

"She never spends what she earns and makes me buy everything for her" Vincent said and drank his orange juice.

Helen made an 'I'm proud of myself' face and gave herself a thumbs up. Vincent shook his head in disappointment.

Leon looked over at Mouto, "So guess they're going to fix your bakery"

She smiled a bit and said, "Yeah I guess so"

…..

3 Months later

"_**The bakery is finally done" **_Helen clapped and jumped with a blank expression on her face.

"Does she even show a lot of expressions?" Mouto asked Vincent.

He looked at Helen who was just staring at him. "She does…When I'm the only one around"

Helen made a sad face and went to hide in his cloak.

Mouto raised an eyebrow and Vincent whispered to her, "She's blushing and doesn't want to show it"

Mouto smiled and chuckled a bit. Helen punched her in the arm. "The heck was that for?!"

"_**For fun"**_

Mouto made a face and stuck her tongue out at her. "Thanks for fixing my bakery anyways. Oh and you're going to work for me"

"_**EHHHHHH? Why?"**_

"Because you came late to rescue me from that creep Loz!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a creep miss?" A voice behind them said.

They turned around and found Loz standing next to Yazoo; both brothers smirking.

Mouto growled under her breath and then yelled. "DON'T COME NEAR MY BAKERY AGAIN!"

"Wow there lady" He smirked more. "I just came to say hi….or not" He ran towards her and grabbed her by the waist and disappeared with her.

Vincent took out his guns and was about to go save her when Yazoo grabbed Helen while he had been distracted by Loz.

"See you later Mr. Valentine" Yazoo smiled and disappeared with his best friend.

….

It wasn't for Helen to get captured so easily. She was fast, strong and had a lot of skills. But she surprisingly let herself get captured for some odd reason.

Yazoo had her tied up to a chair, being so typical of 'bad guys' and she simply had a blank expression on.

"Do you know why I captured you?" He asked her.

She shook her head since she couldn't move her hands to speak sign language.

"I heard you had special powers. You can help us make something better out of this planet miss"

Helen made neither movement nor expression.

"And not only that…I had my eyes on you since that fight last night…I know how you can help and that you are indeed strong. Now, why don't you help us miss? Or do I have to kill Vincent Valentine"

Helen wanted to laugh. She smiled instead and with her eyes, she made it clearly that he could never beat Vincent.

"Don't underestimate me miss" Yazoo. "Although…its rather amusing seeing how much you really believe that I cant kill him. Maybe I'll go do it right now to prove it to you" He looked at her in the eyes and smirked.

She spit at his face and he wiped it away like it was nothing. "Don't you get started with me now. I don't want to hurt your pretty face"

Helen wanted to chock this man but she just didn't feel like moving. Like her energy had just drained away. But if he did leave, she'll get out of there, and surely alive.


End file.
